The Prince of Egypt
''The Prince of Egypt ''is a 1998 American animated musical film produced and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. It is an adaptation of the Book of Exodus and was released on December 18, 1998. A direct-to-video prequel, ''Joseph: King of Dreams'', followed in 2000. Plot In Ancient Egypt, Seti I, the Pharaoh of Egypt, fearing that the growing population of the Hebrew nation could lead to a rebellion, orders his soldiers to take the newborn Hebrew babies and kill them. Yocheved, a Hebrew slave, fearing for her baby's safety, places him in a basket and sets it afloat in the Nile River with her children Miriam and Aaron watching. Seti's wife, Queen Tuya, discovers the baby and takes him in, naming him Moses while Miriam watches. Years later, Seti's son Rameses and Moses are scolded after they destroy a temple during a race. Rameses in particular is berated for his actions despite Moses taking the blame for the incident. Moses mentions to Seti that Rameses simply wants his father's approval, but hasn't been given the opportunity. In response, Seti names Rameses the crown prince and gives him authority of Egypt's temples. Moses is then named Chief Architect by Rameses. As tribute, high priests Hotep and Guy present Rameses and Moses with a captured Midianite girl. However, Tzipporah mocks the two brothers and berates them for their treatment of the Hebrew slaves. That night, Tzipporah escapes the city. Moses follows her and reunites with Miriam and Aaron, who tell Moses of his past. Moses later has a nightmare of the massacre of the Hebrew children and asks Seti about this, who simply denounces the Hebrews as simply slaves. Tuya also reveals how Moses was discovered in a basket. The next day, Moses witnesses an Egyptian guard savagely whipping a Hebrew slave and tackles the guard off the scaffolding of the temple, killing him. Ashamed of his actions, Moses flees Egypt despite Rameses pleading for him to stay. Moses travels to the land of the Midianites, who worship the Hebrew God, where he encounters Tzipporah. After rescuing Tzipporah's sisters from bandits, Moses is welcomed into the tribe by the High Priest Jethro. Moses becomes a Midianite shepherd and marries Tzipporah, Years later, Moses, while pursuing a stray lamb, comes across a burning bush in which the Hebrew Gob speaks to him, instructing Moses to return to Egypt and free the Hebrews. Moses is reluctant initially, but God bestows Moses' staff with His power. Afterwards, Moses reunites with Tzipporah, who accompanies him as he returns to Egypt. Once there, Moses reunites with Rameses, who has become pharaoh over Egypt. Moses demands that Rameses let the Hebrews go and demonstrates his power by turning his staff into a cobra. However, Hotep and Huy use illusions to apparently copy Moses' transformation. Rameses then orders the Hebrew workload doubled to spite Moses. Afterwards, Moses gains the trust of the Hebrews with help from Miriam and Aaron. Moses, with the power of God, unleashes several plagues upon Egypt that ravage the city and the Egyptians. Moses, though conflicted over this, continues to destroy Egypt with the plagues as Rameses refuses to relent. After Moses visits Rameses, once again pleading that Rameses let the Hebrews go, Rameses furiously declares that he will finish what his father started. Disappointed, Moses prepares for the final plague upon Egypt, and instructs the Hebrews to paint lamb's blood on their doors to avoid the plague. That night, the Angel of Death scours the country and kills the firstborn sons of the Egyptians, including Rameses own son. In despair, Rameses finally declares that Moses and the Hebrews are free to leave Egypt. As Moses leaves, he eventually breaks down and weeps for the pain he has caused his brother. That morning, the Hebrews, led by Moses, Tzipporah, Miriam, and Aaron, leave Egypt. The people soon find hope that they will find the promised land. However, as they reach the Red Sea, they discover that Rameses has hardened his heart and amassed an army to pursue the Hebrews. Moses, using his staff, parts the sea and blocks the Egyptian's with a pillar of fire. As the Hebrews pass through the sea bottom, the pillar of fire vanishes, allowing Rameses' army to follow the Hebrews. However, the Hebrews make it across the sea, which closes over the Egyptians, drowning the army. Rameses survives and is hurtled onto the shore, where he cries Moses' name in despair. Moses bids his brother farewell and leads the Hebrews to Mount Sinai, where he receives the Ten Commandments from God. Cast *Val Kilmer as Moses/God. *Ralph Fiennes as Rameses II. *Michelle Pfeiffer as Tzipporah. *Sandra Bullock as Miriam. *Jeff Goldblum as Aaron. *Danny Glover as Jethro. *Patrik Stewart as Seti I. *Helen Mirren as Queen Tuya. *Steve Martin as Hotep. *Martin Short as Huy. *Bobby Motown as Rameses' Son. *Eden Riegel as Young Miriam. *Ofra Haza as Yocheved. Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Musical films Category:Drama films Category:Adventure films Category:Romance films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Underrated Films Category:1990s films Category:Biblical films